


Looking for the Right Person

by InsaneMagician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forced Marriage, Supercat Week, Superman — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a problem; her immigration papers are being put to question, due to alien (out of galaxy) settlers that came without giving the government notice. While the DEO helps with this, other organizations (CIA, FBI) are doing their own private investigations. Kara is left without a choice; she has to get married, but who? And how is Clark Kent related in all this?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for the Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is part of the DC universe and thus, Warner, and is also part of your healthy daily breakfast meal to be enjoyed with apple juice.
> 
> Note: Ummmmmm, hello dear readers! I've apparently been sucked into this universe and I'm a hardcore Marvel enthusiast; surprises will never cease. This was written for SuperCat Week, Winter 2015 under the cliché: Forced Marriage. Enjoy! X3

Kara rushed into her boss' office without knocking, in a complete hurry and without much thought. She had received a call from her sister a few hours prior, left, and hadn't been seen since right then. Winn suspected she had gone off, suited up to help the DEO but, how was he to tell?! He didn't like being left in the dark but had actually been given a job to do and couldn't leave his desk without making things suspicious, specially since the boss kept her eyes on him. Those amber orbs worked much better than their blue counterpart on the x-ray department.

Ignoring her best friend and everyone else in the office, the alien would have left a hurricane in her wake hadn't she been giving things much thought and had a countermeasure in place. The sole of her shoes now had minimal traces of kryptonite, green variety, to help her tone down her powers and appear more human. She would also have to avoid the sun, and yet she could still turn into Supergirl with her suit and recharging in the sun. Why did she need all those precautions in place? The same reason why she was now kneeling before her boss, taking her left hand and presenting a ring.

"Marry me." The words left her before she could compose herself and deliver the romantic speech she had prepared; it couldn't be helped, the woman always left her a mess of nerves and raw-endings.

"Excuse me, Keira, I do _not_ have time for jokes," Cat replied with narrowed eyes, venom clear. "I'm trying to run a company here, and I don't appreciate such a . . . bad taste performance."

Kara hesitated, but just a moment, still ignoring everyone else. She knew first hand that with the doors closed and even with the glass walls, her work buddies couldn't see or hear what was going on between their boss, and her assistant. She would have to be honest, she knew that much.

"My sister just informed me that I'll be extradited from US soil," she began, closing her eyes as she remembered the conversation and inhaled; the DEO couldn't get involved, else risk revealing that Kara Danvers was truly Supergirl. "I'm actually from India, where I was born from Caucasian Americans, before they had an accident and I was adopted by a scientist couple who needed some heat of their back."

"Bullshit." Cat was never so crass, but it was as close to the truth as she could make it; there weren't any papers to prove she had been American from the start, so her cousin had faked her information to a source from where the truth couldn't be _fully_ found. "Try again."

Desperate now, Kara decided to go down a different path. "Please marry me, Cat Grant, and make me the happiest woman — _girl_ alive on the planet." She was surprised that she still had her boss' left hand in hers, and so gave it a hopeful, soft squeeze.

"Fine, but this is a forced marriage," Cat sighed, dejected; it was sad to admit, even to herself, that it was the perfect proposal for her, and not even Carter's father had managed such a thing. "I don't have time to look for another assistant; you're the only one that has lasted this long and I would like to keep it that way."

"Yes!" Kara's joy was palpable and clearly visible; she didn't hear a word beyond ' _forced marriage_ ' but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She also took her time placing the most snugly fit ring Cat had ever felt; there was no ring that had ever fit her so smoothly before. She marveled at the diamond as well, with what appeared to be a companion emerald and if Cat knew her jewels, which she did, the emerald was from Colombia and beautifully polished while still being raw. How had her assistant, on her measly salary, managed to find such a rare beauty?

Honestly, the younger woman was afraid of such a question. As Supergirl, she had gone to one of the coal mines and requested to borrow some coal; she had been given a whole cart of it. Using her laser beams, she heated the coal just right and added enough pressure with her own hands, thus shaping it. She had remembered perfectly how it was meant to look from the ring her cousin had bought his wife. He hadn't made his, of course, but Kara didn't have the cash to afford anything fancy or worthy of her boss.

After she was done, she had used about half the cart only, then returned it to the men, thanking them deeply but they just smiled at her, being happy to help her and to let Superman know the town sent their regards. It left her feeling slightly guilty, for cashing in one of her cousin's heroics. She would definitely tell him about it. Once that was done, she went to Colombia, where a woman who attended to the emerald business helped her. Kara could feel the headache making a shadow appearance when she remembered how she had had to focus her hearing just to find the woman, and on her limited time too. Using her nails, she had polished the small raw stone that the woman could spare, since it was too small to truly be used by them.

Lucky, that was how she had felt. She used the same hearing technique to locate some of the nazi gold that was left at the bottom of a canal in Venezia. All in all, what she regretted the most was being unable to do some sight seeing, then again it would only end up getting her in trouble if Kara Danvers was spotted in Colombia and then Italy. Once again, she used her heat vision to melt the gold and shape it, being able to encrust the diamond with ease, although the emerald had been a bit tricky. Once that was done, she used Alex to help her evaluate the cost and craftsmanship of the ring, and to give it some background as a lost heirloom she had from her family, having acquired it in India themselves.

"Why me though?" Cat's question snapped her back to her current and present reality. The diamond had to be two and a half carats, maybe even three; the emerald was the loveliest touch.

The question made the alien's brain come to a screeching halt. How was Kara supposed to explain that James, being already engaged, was no longer an option? Also, that she wouldn't submit herself to Winn and his misplaced affections? After the whole, 'oh you must be gay if you don't think I'm hot' deal, she honestly doubted things could advance. The way it made her feel so inadequate simply because she wasn't following with the heteronormative, was depressing to say least, specially considering the time and age they were in; how could someone just say that after having worked together for about a year tops? So with the only two male influences she could even begin to remotely trust with such a task, and it wasn't like she could trust Winn to not make things worse for her, whom else did she have left? Honestly, she couldn't possibly do worse than Cat Grant, could she?

No, the woman was perfect in so many different ways, she couldn't hurt her with such doubts and logical conclusion, because she had to admit it to herself, all those were, were excuses and Cat more than anyone, deserved the honest and blunt truth. "Because when I look into your eyes I see the Sun and I know, without doubt, that there can't be anyone else." So glad she hadn't forgotten the question _yet_.

"Keira, I have a son." She could use the younger woman's name, and she was truly convinced about the honesty behind those words, but that didn't mean that the whole matter wasn't fishy on its own.

"Whom I couldn't love more than he was my own." Kara confessed, still kneeling before her. Standing, she offered her hand. "You do realize you'd have to use my name, right?"

"If I'm being forced to marry you so you don't leave, then I can very well keep calling you whatever I want," Cat replied flippantly.

"Wait, are you guys getting married?" Carter asked, having opened the door right then to hear his mother's words.

" _Forcefully_ ," the amber eyed female stated through gritted teeth; were people just acting or didn't they believe she was being forced? Her assistant only nodded dumbly, but she doubted it was at her word.

"Oh that's so wicked mom!" He cried, running and taking the younger woman into a crushing embrace, forcing all the air to leave her lungs. "So when's the wedding?"

"You're wearing the suit," Cat stated, quite amused by her son's reaction. "I still wear the pants in the relation though."

"Wait, the two of you are getting married?" Winn asked from the door, looking at the blonde with a heartbroken and confused expression. "I thought you said you weren't gay!"

"Since when is being bisexual the same as homosexual?" Carter asked, looking puzzled at his mother's employee as he finally placed down the other woman. He was still happy. "Unless you're actually pansexual? More importantly than labels: I get to be your best man, right?"

"R-right!" Kara could only stammer, having to shake her head to clear it. _She doesn't **mean** your Supersuit, you loon!_ She quietly berated herself within the comfort of her thoughts. "I don't think there could be a better person suited to be my best man."

"I guess that means someone in your family can be my bridesmaid." Cat sighed in a suffering tone.

The younger woman pouted her lips in thought, tapping them briefly with her index finger, her remaining arm still lazily draped over the boy's shoulder. "I can only think about my sister," _my cousin wouldn't be able, else blowing our connection and making things even more weird with the media,_  "but I'm not sure if she would like to wear a suit, or a dress."

"Call her." Cat tapped her desk with her pen before turning to Winn. "Wilt, find out what forms need to be filled. Will this be by the church or just the legal system?"

"I leave that one up to you." Kara stated, "I might as well make this as pleasant for you as possible."

"Carter, your feelings regarding churches?"

"They suck all spiritual energy out of me," he replied seriously.

"Then we aren't getting married by the church, and only legally." She stated, taking her phone and the flashing ring caught everyone's attention. "What are you all doing, staring?! We have news to cover people! A magazine to publish as well! Get moving, all of you!

"I don't pay you to stand around, gawking!" She narrowed her eyes once she finished searching for her contact before giving Winn a withering look. "I gave you a task, _Waldo_ , and it clearly wasn't to find **yourself**!"

He quickly retreated, a cross between a whimper and whine leaving his lips. Carter finally detached himself from his new mother to look at the ring.

"Wow, I've seen my mom try hundreds of rings, but none seemed to ever fit her right. Where did you find this one?" Carter asked, then noticed something and smiling brightly at it, he turned to the girl with warm eyes. "And it has my birthstone! Kara, you're amazing."

"Hello Clark," Cat began speaking. "I hate your wife, not you, you had nothing to do with her treatment of me — in fact, your arrival finally seemed to make things better.

"Oh no, nothing urgent, I just need someone outside of family to be witness.

"Yes, it's a way of rubbing things all over your wife's face," she stated with an eye roll. "No, it's nothing bad. Really Clint, you're looking for it.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I need a witness." Another pause. "I'm getting married." Cat actually laughed an honest laugh, turning to look at her fiancé and child, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "No, I'm not roping a man. In fact, it's not a man at all.

"My assistant, Kara Danvers. Wait, what do you mean she's like your sister?" At the Grant's questioning looks, the alien blushed.

"I ran away when I came to live with the Danvers', I wasn't adjusting. I ended up all the way in Kansas," it was a true story. "Clark's mom took me in, asked him to help find my family, since he was a reporter and I wouldn't tell them. He was the one who got me comfortable with calling Alex sister, although I'm still having trouble calling Eliza mother or mom but, he's someone I tend to call brother when we're in private."

Clark told a similar story, with a few less details, and Cat appeared to be convinced.

"Hmm, she just said something along those lines," she commented into the phone; even if the two kryptonians had been speaking simultaneously, Cat was an amazing multitasker. "So could you be here by this afternoon? It's not like Metropolis is far."

"If I'm not wrong, he was out of town," Kara winked at Carter. "Something tells me he'll be here sooner than expected."

"Did you develop some kind of telepathic bond with your pseudo-sister?" Another pause. "Whatever, I still need to find the rings. Even if I'm being forced into this marriage, I still want all the pretty things entitled with it."

"I have that problem solved," her assistant was, indeed, outdoing herself with getting things ready; she had had some gold left from the bar, enough to make two more rings and still have some left. "Maybe I should go help Winn."

"You do that, _Kara_ ," hazel eyes rolled, "you still need to find a suit and call your sister." Not completely outdoing herself then.

By the time Clark arrived at CatCo, it looked like a shark feeding frenzy. Kara had her suit, Alex had her dress, which was in a pale green tone that Carter matched a few shades on the dark spectrum, and they were ready to make things official. The reporter hugged Kara, gave Alex a one-armed hug as the girl blushed and looked away, giving him a playful punch to his shoulder, to which he only grinned, and knelt to extend a hand at Carter, right after giving his mother a peck to the cheek. The boy instantly realize that there was something special about the man before him; the way he blended into the background yet emanated confidence made it easy to understand and see why his mother liked the man. He also had Kara's easy nature, which made Carter wonder if the two weren't actually biologically related. They also had the same expressive sky-blue eyes that matched his, making him further at ease.

The car ride was very nice, with everyone carching up with Clark; Cat was very tightlipped about the questions directed at them about the marriage, with Alex shooting her sister questioning glances. Kara was too distracted and mesmerized by the fact that she was holding hands with the older woman, who actually traced some patterns on her skin, adding to the wonderful distractions. Carter only giggled at them, asking plenty to Clark while giving the brunette shy looks. He wanted to ask her about Kara, but didn't feel sure about himself. Clark actually helped him get started there, and grinned when Alex began being interviewed; it was clear to him that the boy was something special.

It was a quick legal affair, one which was made short work of. Cat explained that they had begun dating six months after Kara had proved herself as a competent assistant, but to keep things as normal as possible at work, she kept getting the younger woman's name wrong on purpose. When questioned about dating within the company, she scoffed and stated that she owned CatCo, and that Kara could have filed for harassment at any point, to which the young blonde scowled, not liking the implications; her reaction was answer enough. Legalities concluded, even Kara had a hard time believing that what her boss was spouting was anything short from the truth, to constantly remind herself that she was forcing Cat into marrying her; from the looks from Clark and Alex, she wasn't the only one believing. Short, concise answers, the key to any good lie being made.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you partners for life," it sounded much better than 'wife and wife'. "You may kiss the bride."

 _Oh, damn,_  Kara turned to face the older woman and unconsciously licked her lips. _She didn't sign up for this!_ But, she had to go through with it, she was the one with the suit, she had to kiss her bride. _I did propose to her, didn't I? And I was completely honest about it._ She licked her lips again.

"I'm going to kiss you," she whispered against those lips, so softly only Clark and Cat could hear, and they could very well hear the husky need behind it as well, " _now_."

Cat wanted to answer 'about time' but those lips were on her own. Several details slipped past them; that Cat would reply, that Kara would be so quick, and that when that tongue found no opposition from closed lips, the moment those fleshy, muscular organs met, their barely heard moans and whimpers left the world to melt away. If it wasn't for Clark's talking to her at a frequency no human could hear, Kara was willing to bet they would have spent all eternity there.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex hissed; she clearly had believed it. She sighed and shook her head. "Whatever, just be careful tonight okay?"

"Hmmm?" She was distracted looking at her bride, having been unable to tear her eyes away ever since the kiss, even if there was distance between them right then and Cat was chatting with Clark and Carter. "Yes, sorry, wha?"

"Kara, please pay attention: Clark's here, ask him for pointers on not hurting your human," she nudged, leaving, still clearly bewildered. "I'll text you as soon as we know more about your possible extradition."

"Did you commit a crime?" Her cousin asked, clearly worried. Alex left to talk with Cat and Carter.

"Oh no, no, immigration issues," she quickly dismissed the entire notion and got to the topic she needed; she remembered her promise and soon extended the greetings from the miners and briefly explained about the ring. Then, she turned to the important matter at hand. "How do you keep your strength in check when you're, you know, in  _bed_?"

She blushed, the heat being strong enough to be visible as emanating waves. He hugged her, holding her tenderly close, and whispering reassurances. A good method, was ridding his body of the sun's energy and exercising with kryptonite to ensure a level of human vulnerability. That, and being constantly careful. And always, _always_ at night, no exceptions there.

"I'm glad you found your one," he said, giving her his most genuine smile and kissing her forehead.

"Wait, I'm afraid; what if she wants a divorce later?" She realized, albeit too late, just how much this was possible, and how she would break kryptonian law. "I mean, I know the vows —"

"You translated them perfectly, Kara, don't worry," he reassured her, looking at his watch. "I got to go now though but, call me if anything comes up, ok?"

"Uh, yeah um — sure!" She smiled when she noticed he interrupted her sister to say bye to her wife, her _wife_ , and giving Alex a squeeze on the shoulder before smiling at Carter and shaking hands bye. With that, he left. Then she realized something. "Alex, something going on?"

"I'm just explaining to your partner that you can't always control your strength, and to not push you tonight," her sister sated, and she could tell it was the complete truth. "I'll send you an update, otherwise, enjoy your night."

They watched her leave, Hank appearing briefly to pick her up and on his way, waved at the two love-birds. Left only with Carter, as the judge had left already, they decided to go for dinner. This left Kara in a delicate position of having to confess her secret identity to Cat, since she had to go out, sometimes in the middle of the night to help prevent a disaster, but the last text message stated that the DEO would take care of things, and that she should properly enjoy her wedding night. The thought left her with jitters.

In her new house, she carried Cat in bridal style, more due to the pleasure of being able to do so, and because it was human custom. Once she came clean about her true identity, she would also give the woman the braided bracelets she had already made. Red and blue, for her the suit's color scheme, amber for Cat's eyes, green for Carter, and a few ochre strands to symbolize Earth. Carter quickly left them to their own devices, going to his room and locking himself inside; loud instrumental and environmental music began playing through the walls.

Cat shook her head, smiling in an amused fashion. "Come, our room is this way."

"Uh uh, you tell me where to go, your feet are not touching the ground," Kara stated, looking amused herself and grinning at her bride's loving blush, "so let me take you there and undress you."

The gasp and way that lovely pale skin broke into goosebumps made shivers run down the alien's spine, allowing for a furnace to begin working at the pit of her stomach. She could feel her own skin perspiring, meaning the kryptonite in the sole of her shoes were working as she followed the directions to the master bedroom. After finally undressing the older woman, and allowing her tongue to get its fill of the beauty presented, she was barely able to control her own impulses much, and she had yet to step out of the suit. Taking a step back, shaking her head to focus, Kara finally manage to start and quickly rid herself of her clothes. The sound indicating she had a text message made her stop briefly.

"Kara," Cat called, but the message rooted her.

"Cat, my sister just told me that the FBI and CIA had been left an anonymous tip regarding my immigrant conditions," she locked her phone and went back to the woman on the bed, who's turn was to be paralyzed in place, "and apparently, it originated from CatCo.

"Do you have any idea who could have been?" The inquiry was given just when the young alien crawled over the older woman's prone form. As soon as their skin entered into contact, they both hissed. "Apparently, _I_ was the one forced into this marriage."

"Too bad I won't accept a divorce," Cat growled, taking that mouth into her own and moaning out loud, legs holding tight to her partner's waist.

"Great, because divorce is the last thing I want," Kara panted. "No matter how it was forced upon me."

Before her boss could state that she was the one forced into their marriage, they got lost in another kiss. Apparently, they weren't as forced into it as they would have wanted others to believe, others meaning mostly themselves, since everyone else had been convinced. Alex would tell James, who would tell Winn, who would loudly moan the loss of his chance with Supergirl; not that there ever was a chance to begin with. Through his mope, the rest of CatCo would learn about it, and that would be as far as it went, unless any of the employees wished to risk the wrath of their boss, and her entourage of lawyers.

It was a long, _long_ night.


End file.
